


Scent

by namdodo



Category: Stray Kids (Band), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Se, 2Sewoo, 2seung - Freeform, 3seung, Alpha Sejun, Alpha Seungwoo, Alpha Seungyoun, Alpha Yohan, Angst, Bottom Hanse, Bottom Seungsik, Drama, Happy ending or nah, M/M, Multi, Omega Dongpyo, Omega Hanse, Omega Seungsik, Sex, Top Sejun, Top Seungyoun, Top seungwoo, a.b.o, bottom wooseok, omega Wooseok, trigger - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namdodo/pseuds/namdodo
Summary: “The scents bring with them essences, reflexes of moments, that we keep in the soul”.Have you ever thought of having to live together with a man that you hate for seven years? Having to support the weight of the world in your shoulders to see your children well? Having to live daily with memories that torment you? Kang Seungsik never thought about this until it happened; was forced to abandon everything for the whim of your parents. However, what is planned by the heavens can’t be changed by anyone, the destiny of Kang is to be together with his alpha, or rather, with his alphas and nobody will change that.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kang Seungsik, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/ Do Hanse/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Im Sejun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. OO1: Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eflúvio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688096) by chonamdodo. 
  * A translation of [Eflúvio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688117) by chonamdodo. 



> the translator is @sikntired 👉👈

— Seungsik, say it already, we have to go.

  


The phrase only made the tension of the room worse, the omega trembled softly on the sofa, his sweaty hands tightened the pale sleeves of the hoodie that he was wearing, but this wasn’t enough to calm himself down, the melancholy grew deeper inside him.

  


However, he found himself being forced to wake up and face the reality, the hurried tone of his dad looked more scary to him. His face was burning and the sweat dripping over, maybe his father would think it was just a passing fever.

  


— D-dad, mom… — He took a deep breath, feeling his voice stuck in his throat and his head throbbing in pain, as if his whole organism didn’t like the idea of telling his parents the shit he had done, your intuition, however, said the same, that he shouldn’t open his mouth. But Seungsik didn’t have any option, he’s a reckless nineteen year old young man that was carrying a child in his womb without even being able to afford it. — I-I… Am pregnant! 

  


He knew at that moment that the consequences of the burst of courage in one night alone with Seungwoo would be hard, because he felt his wolf shrinking in pain inside him, just like his ears aching like hell. Your father, even though he knew his son was an omega, didn’t hesitate to use his alpha voice.

  


The tears were wetting his cheeks and the predominant taste on his palate was of the blood coming out of his lips after strong bites in an attempt to catalyze the pain he was feeling, but as Murphy Law says, everything can get worse.

  


— Pack your bags, you disgust me. — The fingertips were printed in Seungsik milky skin, that didn’t even need to take of the hoodie to know that. — Jo Doyoon will come and pick you up tomorrow, at nine in the morning. You will marry him and nobody will know that this fetus isn’t his, you understood?

  


Seungsik wanted to scream, wanted Seungwoo, wanted his alpha. But he couldn’t, he had no strength, he knew that at the moment his father let go of his arm he would probably fall down. His voice was stuck in the throat like before, but this time it left little grunts of pain coming out weakly, the alpha, however, didn’t even care. He didn’t want to know about the fetus, much less the damn son who was born just to give him trouble.

  


— Did you understand, Kang Seungsik? — The sentence was spit again in his face. He wanted to say ‘no’, but he felt so small, so weak that didn’t even feel that could raise his head before that man.

  


— Yes sir.


	2. Anise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anise means promise  
> translator @sikntired

— Daddy, I don’t want to leave. 

Seungsik could do nothing but laugh at the bashful way his son mumbled with a pout on his puffy lips. 

— Daddy, can we stay? – Yohan asks again, realizing your dad was just looking at him and smiling, thinking that behaviour was completely outrageous.

— No, baby. We need to go. – Answers, his fingers running through his son’s dark hair. 

The day was fresh and comfortable, it was amusing look at his baby boy walking around with a pouty face, wearing a dungaree and a light blue shirt underneath. Looked like what, in fact, was: a spoiled brat. Even more adorable was how that angry baby face immediately dissapeared when his little Dongpyo came, all bouncy looking for his brother, showing off the new red headband his dad gave him.

However, his happiness never lasted long, because Jo Doyoon came and grabbed his waist, acting like they were living in a healthy relationship. Even though the only good thing that came out of their marriage was Pyo and, yet, in circunstances that completely destroyed Seungsik’s soul and dignity. 

— Yohannie, pay attention at daddy, okay? – Bend over, to look the kid in the eyes. The moment he saw the black eyes stuck on his, staring with so much inquisitiveness, a turmoil of feelings exploded on his chest. Yohan was so Seungwoo that it was painful. The way his almond íris gazed in a needy way was identical, a pout on his lips in curiosity was his previous alpha’s trademark. Without mentioning the citrics smell that his baby boy inherited from his father. Jo Yohan was definitely Han Seungwoo’s son. – Your grandparents will be hard on you, but don’t get upset, ok?

— Why they’ll be, dad?

“Because you’re son of a guy they consider a scrub, because you should’nt be born” He thought, but his son was only seven, loved and adorade, could never have the coldness of hurting him that way, even though it was true. 

— It’s because you’re na alpha, Hannie, they’ll push you harder. – It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth. – Daddy wants to ask one more thing, huh?

— Uhum! Ask me, daddy. – His entire face was covered by the prettiest smile ever. Yohan was a lovely alpha.

— Take good care of your brother, I won’t be always with you guys and you, besides being the older, is an alpha and Pyo is an ômega. People will be naturally bad to him. – Sigh, there was no way to explain certain things to him in that moment. Since he became a parent, found himself in so much dilemas, real life was that omegas are at risk all the time, but Yohan was too Young to handle a burden that heavy. – But you’ll be his private bodyguard. Daddy buys you ice cream later, promise. 

— You promise? – His eyes glowed and, when his dad nodded and smiled, Yohan screamed excited and went after his little brother, craving to tell he would be Happy and Dongpyo the Iron Man.

Seungsik wanted things were easy that way. Was coming back to Busan seven years later, married, father of two, with temporary marks and stuck in a shitty relationship. Even though it wasn’t really a relationship, considering Seungsik was obligated to get married. What would he do if he meet Seungwoo? Didn’t want to think about the ideia of bump iinto one of his old friends, because he knew would start a massive discussion about your return get to Han. But, hopefully, Doyoon would be careful enough to keep Seungsik away from them. Especially since it doens’t have to be a genius to notice the few mannerisms from Seungwoo on Yohan, in addition to the scent so similar. 

Despite of being extremely risky go back there, he doesn’t felt bad about it. And, well, last time his intuition felt good about something, was correct. 

— Babe. – His eyes closed tightly. The smell of grass made him sick instantly. Doyoon got closer e touched his waist possessive, his lips went around the pale neck and left a bite there. With a sigh, Seungsik pulled away immediately 

— Do you need something? – Asked serious. 

— Our jet will leave in half an hour, the kids are ready? – That fake sweet tone gave him nausea, the way Doyoon managed to be so different from the way he really was.

— Over an hour, Doyoon. – Answered, looking for Yohan, who was running after Dongpyo cheerfully. He really wished life was like that, a promise of ice cream would fix everything. Sadly, it isn’t. If he could run away with the kids, give them a healthier life, without the pressure from Doyoon, who treated Yohan like garbage. Wanted to take Dongpyo away from that environment to show him that omegas don’t have to be submissives to their alphas, that everything his father preach is nothing but a lie. 

But he shouldn’t, he couldn’t. 

— Interesting. – Blew a laugh againt Seungsik’s ear, who felt an uncomfortable shudder running his body, such as the sudden will of cry consuming him that moment. – Do you know what is coming?

Doyoon ignored the fact that was plenty of people around him, started to bite the other’s neck again while squeezed his waist even more. Seungsik’s throat started to sore by the effort he was doing to not scream or release the tears. The touches were being intense and his willing of run for the mountains and never come back were stronger than ever.

— Daddy! Daddy! – Pushed Doyoon as far as he could when Dongpyo approached with a smile, right behind him Yohan stared at the other alpha with anger. Seungsik was starting to think that his boy noticed how uncomfotable he feels around Doyoon. Dongpyo got closer and lifted his little chubby arms, asking for his daddy to hold him. – I’m tired, daddy.

— Get some rest, baby, we’ll go soon and you, sweetpants, will be able to sleep a lot. – Said, spreading lots of kisses in the omega’s face. Yohan sneaked up and hugged his waist, hiding his face on Seungsik’s back. He wanted attention too. – My super secret bodyguard is tired too?

— Never, daddy! – Exclaimed. - If you want, daddy, I can be your bodyguard too. I won’t let any bad alpha come near you. 

The vibes were so tense that moment, Doyoon had noticed Yohan was talking about him, the kid didn’t maskarade his dislike at his so-caled father. Seungsik, however, was in a crossroad. If he turned down his son’s proposal, he would be devastated and feeling uncapable of protecting his big papa. On other hand, Doyoon would be pissed if he says yes and things could be worse and worse. 

— You have to be available for Pyo all the time, remember? – Leaned down, leaving the mumbling younger on the ground. – When I need your help, I’ll call you, pinky promise, ok?

— Uhum. – Upset, he grumbled. Seungsik knew his alpha pride hurted in his heart, especially when Doyoon was smiling, victorious. In the meantime, if he got on Doyoon’s nerves, their lives would become catastrophic for a few days and, even though Yohan was a pretty brave and strong little alpha, who hardly get affected by Doyoon’s alpha voice, Dongpyo still lived under the same roof with them. And, as as omega, Seungsik knew how nerve-racking was being in the middle of two alfas arguing.

— The jet is here. Let’s go. – On a whim, he got his little baby on his arms again, who doesn’t waited and cuddled at his neck, with a free hand, reached for Yohan and gave him a soft smile, assuring him everything was good. 

Dongpyo was born when Yohan was three years old. It was a complete caos in the beginning, because Han didin’t accepted na omega in the house, even if he wasn’t mature enough for that. The mansion was fullfilled with growls and grumblings from the little alpha. Seungsik had to avoid get to close of his own son, to protect the little omega in his belly — what was ironic, considering that he didn’t want to proceed with the pregnancy. Yet, as soon as Yohan saw Dongpyo, he became so soft na delicate with his brother that Seungsik calmed his heart. His baby Pyo gained someone to protect him for the rest of his life.

Dongpyo and Yohan were everything for him. The ones who could easily make him laugh, forget about any worries and make him cry of fear, and, above it all, was the ones who kept him away from any trouble.

— Doyoon, I’ll stay with the kids. They’re tired and I need to be around if they have nightmares. – The alpha looked furious, but didn’t care. Took a deep breath and got in the jet. – Hannie, you stay at the window.

Each son sat in a corner and Seungsik stayed in the middle. Was putting a childish movie for Dongpyo even if he wouldn’t watch it all. His eyes were closing, but the boy battled till the end to keep’em open. Yohan was still looking a little annoyed and the giant pout on his mouth just make it clear for the omega. While Pyo was half asleep, Yohan had his head supported by the window, watching the outside, still upset. Seungsik could do nothing but laugh and softly pat his head a little. 

— Puppy. – He caught his attention for a moment, before the kid go back to staring the light blue sky. – I trust you, that’s why I asked you to take care of Pyo. 

— But, daddy, Doyoon was making you feel bad, I saw, you weren’t fine. I felt it. – Yohan grumbled, full of anger. furrowed brow and fists clenched. After all, he was just a kid. – I can protect you!

— I know you can, Hannie, but things are complicated. As long as you look after your brother, i can handle this and we can be happy, ok? – Seungsik caught his boy’s cheeks and squeezed them to see that beautiful duck face. – You’re the most fearless alpha I’ve ever met. 

— Really? – A little softness and his face went bright again. Exactly like a certain alpha that, for Seungsik’s sake, shouldn’t be mentioned so often. He became a master at that dance: ice cream or compliments get the job done. 

— Really! – Kissed Yohan’s eyelids. – Get some rest, Hannie. You two run like a couple of hienas. 

— Hey! We were battleling the Chitauris troup! – Didn’t understand a word, but let himself laugh again. 

— Yeah, yeah, so mister warrior of whatever, go to sleep. – Bowed, just to get in the scene. Yohan gazed at him, smiled and lied down on his lap. – Sweet dreams, baby boy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, is just me or you hate jo doyoon too?? he is a big piece of shit, i want to take seungsik, dongpyo and yohan and get them away from doyoon :[ 
> 
> i hope you like this, and,,,,,,,,,,,,,, thats it, see you in the next chapter :]


	3. Amaryllis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amaryllis means pride  
> translator @sikntired

— Doyoon, give me Dongpyo, please. – if Seungsik had two more arms, would never ask that man to put one finger on his baby. By all means, he has only two and knew that, if he left Yohan with him, would be worse. Considering that Jo could hurt him and make excuses like a serial killer in death road. 

— No need to ask, my love. I can carry  _ my  _ son _.  _ – His cynical tone was so obvious, but Seungsik ignored to take care of his own mental health. Every discussion with Doyoon took away a piece of his will of living and the rest of it was being carried by the smile of his puppies. Straightened Yohan in his arms and walked to the mansion where they would live from that day.

Left his body fully asleep on the couch, rushed to take back Dongpyo away from Doyoon and did the same. Placing the boys together. 

— Doyoon. – He didn’t want to have that conversation. If Seungsik could, no talking with Jo would be the ideal life for him. But some things need to be said, especially when their kids well being was in game.

— Yes, my love. 

— Where we gonna leave the kids when your heat comes? You know how bad is for Yohan, not mentioning Pyo. – With a heavy sigh, brushed his fingers between the bleached hair. After a lot of begging coming from Pyo, Seungsik decided to be blonde and make his baby happy by looking just like his favorite teacher. 

— Your son is na alpha, right? Why you’re so afraid of letting him stay here while I’m in heat? – Doyoon mock, making Seungsik’s blood boil in his veins.

— Yes, Doyoon, my son is na alpha, who’ll grow and be honorable, but he’s just a kid. He’s seven, there’s no need for him to hear and smell your heat. – Disgusted by the thought, answered fast. Just wished that destiny was more mercyful with him. Could have been obligated to marry a decent alpha, at least. Jo Doyoon was completely nonsense. 

— Whatever. – He shrugs. – I’ll rent an apartment for they spend this time there and hire a nanny to watch them. Is it enough or you want more, prince?

— If I ask you to hire someone to be with you on your heat, you’ll accept it? – Even though he knew the odds were against him, he felt like trying. It’s better to hear a no knowing that you at least tried, then wondering what would it feel like to have a yes. 

— You know I won’t, my prince. You’re my omega and give me pleasure is your duty. – Seungsik trumbled as soon as he felt the alpha’s rough tongue dancing on his neck. Stepped back, uncomfortable and let out a sigh, managing to stay away from that man as long as he could. 

— Then rent the fucking apartment and hire that nanny before anything else, Doyoon. – Something bitter flooded his mouth, while a massive desire of crying made his throat close, but he didn’t make it show. He swallowed his anxiety like he always does. He had to. 

Doyoon were still talking when he left, his eyes gazing the floor, attempting to make all those thoughts and horrible feelings go away. He started to breath when the other’s voice couldn’t be heard anymore.

Took a breath before picking up Dongpyo and sit on the couch, keeping in mind that all what he was going through was for the sake of those two little beings he loved more than anything. 

  
  
  


— Daddy! I don’t wanna go. – Seungsik’s heart reduced to little pieces in that moment, Dongpyo had his head down with the chubby cheeks all wet by the tears, but he didn’t fight against them. In silence, he holds the hand of the beta who would take care of them for a few days. Yohan, on the other hand, was performing a little scene to not go. He hated staying away from his father, hated even more knowing that Seungsik would spend all that time alone with Doyoon. – I want to stay with you!

— Take care of him, Seungsik. I don’t have all day. – Doyoon mumbled by the ear of the omega, he nodded and kneeled down to stay at the same height with his son. 

— Hannie, haven’t you promised dad you’d be Pyo’s special guard? He can’t stay by himself. – Forced a smile. He loved Yohan and Dongpyo so much that sometimes thought his heart could’ve exploded. Was capable of everything for them, including nullify his own feelings. – Please. 

The kid frowned and snitched, annoyed. Immediately went out, waiting to go for the apartment they would be staying temporarily, leaving Seungsik behind.

_ — Tch _ , spoiled boy. Leave him alone with me for one day and all this attitude will disappear. – Seungsik felt sick. Disgusted by the malicious and cynical smile, disgusted by that deep and full of bad intentions voice. Disgusted by Doyoon. Just wanted to take his kids away from him the soon as possible. 

— I never raised my voice for you, Jo Doyoon. Never. But don’t you dare lay a finger on my son. I’ll end you. 

— You think you could ever end me, Sik-ah? You are as pathetic as your son. — He laughs as he approaches the omega who was shrinking in fear. — But don’t you worry, as long as you are available, I won’t have to touch your pup.

Doyoon smiled whispering “I’ll be waiting at your room, it’s best if you don’t keep me waiting” as he went away, Seungsik then released the air stocked in his lungs looking at the babysitter to whom would look after his puppies while he was gone, the kid was scrunched in front of Dongpyo, wiping his tears away as they streamed down his face. Forced a smile and then approached his son, scrunching down to meet his height. 

— Hey, baby. — He called the boy who sniffed and looked over at his father. — It’ll be just for a few days, I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone. 

— Promise? — The childish voice was completely torn by the tears and then again, Seungsik’s heart was reduced to pieces.

— I promise. — He answers with a smile, pulling the boy into his arms on a delicate and kind of quick embrace. — You go and stay with Hannie, hm? Daddy loves you.

— I love you too, daddy. — Dongpyo says while running outside excitedly, eager to join his older brother. Seungsik laughs softly and gets up, looking over at the beta.

— What’s your name? 

— My name is Song Hyeongjun, sir.

— Hm, well, Hyeongjun I wish I could talk a bit more but I have... obligations. – The omega says calmly, feeling bothered by the way the boy is keeping his eyes down the entire time. – We’ll talk as soon as you’re back, yeah?

— Yes, Sir. – the curls were like a curtain over the big and curious eyes of the beta, whom was still repressed in front of his employer, as if he was way too superior.

— Take good care of my puppies, Hyeongjun-ah, I am asking you as a father, not as your employer or something. You get that, right? — Laughs softly, running his hands through the brown locks. — I’ve got to go. Oh, and, you can call me hyung if you want to.

— May I? - Seungsik made eye contact with the youngest for the first time and felt his chest ready to burst by the cuteness. Hyeongjun was like a dog puppy.

— Yes, you may. – he says as he pulls him on a quick hug. — Now I really have to go, Hyeongjunnie.

— Alright. – The boy waves his hands while walking out of the house excitedly, causing Seungsik to honestly whish the boy was also his pup, even though with that short dialog he had with Dongpyo and the beta had made him happy, it didn’t last long, since Doyoon’s rough voice echoed across the room: 

— I told you to rush, princess. Why are you taking so long? – The feeling of sadness, disgust, powerlessness, panic made Seungsik almost faint. If he could run, get rid of all that, he would. Meanwhile, after seven years, the omega already got used to the idea he was useless. Would be Doyoon’s subordinate for the rest of his miserable life. Seungsik just wished his sons could be free.

Because, after all, the only thing that really mattered to him was those children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget sorry, DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I'll try to post a new chapter in the next week, but yeah, i'm kinda '???????' so,,,,,,,
> 
> i hope u guys like this chapter, it was written with love and translated with love too :D
> 
> PLEASE HATE JO DOYOON! BECAUSE HES TRASH! Seungsik, Dongpyo and Yohan protect squad, lets go>>


	4. Cyclamen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyclamen means jealous, submission and goodbye.   
> translator @sikntired

— If you guys decide to have kids one day, what will they smell like? I don’t know, pineapple? Because, hear me out, Woo hyung smells like orange, Seungyoun smells like passionfruit, they are citrus, right?

— Sese, my love, don’t you know alphas can’t get pregnant? – Seungwoo just laughed at his friend’s shocked face. 

— Bullshit! Man, hell to the no! You ruined my dream of calling the baby piña colada. – Hanse and Seungwoo knew each other since forever. Those two spent almost their entire adolescence together and, even with some details that razed their friendship (like Seungwoo’s broken heart by Hanse’s best friend) there wouldn’t be better relationship that theirs.

— Holy shit, Hanse. So many cute nicknames and you come with piña colada? – Seungyoun exclaimed, pointing his finger to the only omega present.

— Shut up, pathiontrut, go kiss your orangina. – Sejun exploded with laughter, maybe he was just too idiot to laugh of things like that or maybe he was so goddamn whipped for his spouse he would laugh of anything he says.

— Is with this you forced me to be friends with, Seungwoo? Really?

— What do you mean “Seungwoo”? My name is Orangina. – Seungyoun shook his head and astonished looked to his fiancée. Couldn’t believe he accepted that foolish joke. 

— Okay, I’ll stop talking. – Cho blew a laugh. – When Subin will be free? We need to record your new album. 

— I was talking to him today and he said Monday is a good day. – Han approached and put his legs upon Seungyoun’s thighs and then he cuddled up with the younger, resting his head in the wide shoulders appreciating his wonderful scent. – His teachers suck and I can say this because I had classes with them. 

— I remember hyung coming home all pissed off and exhausted. – Said Hanse. – Was so fun. 

— Fun? Fun, you little fucker? I’ll punch you to death, Hanse. Everyday this shit. – Seungwoo exclaimed, making the omega laughs hard. 

— It’s mutual, hyung. Mutual. 

It was almost 1am when Hanse and Sejun decided to leave. Hanse was as wasted as Seungwoo. Seungyoun left his fiancée in the bedroom they shared and went to take a shower. Even if he spent the last five hours drinking and having fun with his friends, Cho was so tired, his body was almost screaming from exhaustion.

However, he didn’t take so long. Just passed by the shower to relax a little, not ever washing his hair.

— You were shit to me, but I miss you so much. I fucking miss you, Kang Seungsik. – Seungwoo had only his hips and legs on the bed, the rest of his body pending to the ground, leaving him upside down. His eyes were closed and had an ajar mouth to pull some air a little easier considering that position made things difficult. 

Though his heart ached like hell, Seungyoun didn’t say a word. It was obvious, Seungyoun missed his first love. If was Cho in that position he would feel it too. The problem was that even if Seungyoun tried tranquilize himself, that phrase probably would be staying echoing in his mind for days and days, nonstop.

— Seungyounnie, come here. Lay down with me. – The older asks, all pouts and bright eyes, moving around, so sloth he fell off the bed. The other alpha calmly walked to him. 

— At least, brush your teeths, hyung. You’re smelling. – His arm was carefully held, being pulled to make Han stand. – I’ll lay down when you brush your teeths. 

— Younnie, please. – Seungwoo threw his body upon Cho’s, who held him tight, arms wrapped around his man. Sinked his face on the other s neck, breathing so heavily to delight with the mindblowing orange scent.

— Just go already, piggywiggy. – moves away, slapping poorly the older’s butt cheeks, he mumbled walking to the bathroom.

— You’re the wrost, pathiontrut. – Seungyoun laughed, before setting the covers on the bed, waiting for Han so they can turn off the lights and sleep.

Seungyoun was happy, Seungyoun felt currently happy, Seungyoun will be happy. Han Seungwoo made him happy in absurd ways. Since they met, he found himself being constantly depending on him. And, for someone who always searched for freedom above all things this sucks. But Seungyoun felt happy to know that he could wake up every morning and see that beautiful man snoring by his side. Or see him bitching about how it's hateful shower in the early hours and even loved to see Seungwoo make a scene to not make the bed.

Whatsoever, in his guts, Seungyoun knows he still needs, he still loves and is so dependent of Kang Seungsik as Cho is his. Seungyoun tries and tries to pretend he doesn’t, tries to hide the pain, ignore it, but he can’t. because he still remembers the day they met. Seungyoun spent hours and hours listening to Seungwoo talk about how much he loved Seungsik, how perfect he was and how he had become a important piece in Seungwoo’s life. So, Seungyoun knows he was in a relationship with a man who loves somebody else.

His only consolation was that this pain was a big boost for his compositions. 

— Done. – Stopped overthinking and looked up. Seungwoo walked out the bathroom, sulked, the left side of his mouth still had a little toothpaste, such as the mustard turtle neck had a white stain right in the middle. Seungyoun smiled and stood up, picked a pajama and gave it to his fiancée. – Yoonie, I’m sleepy. 

— You’re a baby, Han Seungwoo. – Seungyoun took off his top and covered his chest with the satin light shirt, buttoned, did the same with his pants, putting the blue pajamas. Left the clothes on the floor, he would clean up in the morning. Grabbed the older’s hand and pulled him to bed. They turned out the lights and lie down together. 

The bedroom emerged into an almost irreal twilight. Felt Seungwoo chained to him, their legs intertwined and it was so warm, so loving he almost forgot his melancholia. 

— Seungyoun-ah- I love you. – And that was the last thing Cho remembers from that night. 

The next morning, woke up little spooning Seungwoo, feeling his heated breath on his neck. With him, another thing woke up, a sensation of lost, despair, like he was about to lose someone. 

Seungyoun could feel his wolf twitch in his chest and an excruciating pain set him on fire. Like his heart was being ripped apart in million pieces. Pulled some air, hardly, and then went away from his beloved’s arms. Seungwoo awakened with the abruptness of his Cho.

— Hey, my love, what happened? – At the same time Seungwoo’s voice calmed him down a little bit, make the pain grow so fast and made him almost faint from panic. In a matter of seconds, Seungyoun fell on his alpha’s arms and let that heavy and horribly agonizing cry flow for more than thirty minutes. When he finally felt all those feelings slacken bit by bit, his body was so weak and dangly he could just sleep for two weeks. 

— I’m feeling like I’ve abandoned someone, hyung. But I don’t know who. – His voice was trembling and those pretty eyes looked vulnerable as never seen by the elder. – I need to help.

— Help who, Seungyoun? – It was obvious that, in the moment, Seungwoo felt jealousy, but he didn’t want to be selfish to the point he could ignore his shining boy crying like a child. 

— I don’t know, I just need to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yeehaaw i'm literally addicted by "pathiontrut" its so cute, i can't handle
> 
> Sorry if i don't answer your comment, i'm really insecure with my english but i read all the coments :D
> 
> I'll try post a new chapter as soon as possible :D
> 
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> omg im nervous, please tell me what u think i'll be really happy with ur comment :] i'll post one chapter a week, soooo next week u'll have more scent!!
> 
> the next chapters will be translate by my friend, but this was translated by me and revised by another, cause im not fluent :[
> 
> follow me in twitter @whinyhwani, as a brazilian my posts are in portuguese, but if u call me we can talk in english too asjkdkj 
> 
> byeee


End file.
